Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo)
Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) is Stephen Druschke Film's movie-spoof of "Dumbo", It appear on YouTube on July 10, 2013. ''Cast: *Dumbo-Skippy (Robin Hood)'' *''Timothy Q. Mouse-Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio)'' *''Mrs. Jumbo-Maid Marian (Robin Hood)'' *''Ringmaster-Edgar (The Aristocats)'' *''Mr. Stork-Dinky (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Jim Crow-Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos and The Three Caballeros)'' *''Peacher Crow-Boomer (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Glasses Crow-Sergeant Tibbs (101 Dalmatians)'' *''Straw Hat Crow-Moley (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad)'' *''Fat Crow-Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone)'' *''Catty-Lady (Lady and the Tramp)'' *''Giddy-Alice (Alice in Wonderland)'' *''Prissy-Lady Kluck (Robin Hood)'' *''Matriach-Flora (Sleeping Beauty)'' *''Skinny-Pinocchio (Pinocchio)'' *''The Pink Elephants-Themselves'' *''The Clowns-Themselves'' *''Casey Jr.-Itself'' ''Scenes: #Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) Part 1-Main Title/"Look out for Mr. Stork" '' #''Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) Part 2-"Casy Jr."/Dinky brings a delivery to Maid Marian '' #''Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) Part 3-Skippy's Apearance '' #''Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) Part 4-"Song of the Roustabouts" '' #''Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) Part 5-The Parade '' #''Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) Part 6-Thair Loving Time/Playing Hide and Sheak '' #''Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) Part 7-Pinocchio makes fun of Skippy/Maid Marian goes Wild '' #''Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) Part 8-The Gossips/Jiminy Cricket's Apearance '' #''Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) Part 9-Jiminy meets Skippy/Edgar's Idea '' #''Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) Part 10-Inside Edgar's Tent '' #''Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) Part 11-Pyramid of Pachyderm '' #''Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) Part 12-The Aftermath '' #''Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) Part 13-The Clowns/Jiminy Almost Forgot '' #''Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) Part 14-"Baby Mine" '' #''Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) Part 15-"The Big Boss For A Raise"/Skippy gets the hipcups/The Bucket '' #''Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) Part 16-Jiminy gets drunked/"Pink Elephants on Parade" '' #''Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) Part 17-Meet Joe Carioca and his brothers/"When I See An Elephant Fly" '' #''Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) Part 18-The Hard Life for Skippy/The Magic Feather '' #''Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) Part 19-The Flight Test/"When I See An Elephant Fly" (Reprise) '' #''Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) Part 20-The Big Surprise/"When I See An Elephant Fly" (Final) '' #''Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) Part 21-Credits '' ''Movie Used: *Dumbo (1941)'' ''Clips from Films Used: *Robin Hood (1973) '' *''Pinocchio (1940) '' *''The Aristocats (1970) '' *''Lady and the Tramp (1955) '' *''Alice in Wonderland (1951) '' *''Sleeping Beauty (1959) '' *''Saludos Amigos (1942) '' *''The Three Caballeros (1945) ''' '' *The Fox and the Hound (1981)' '' *''101 Dalmatians (1961) '' *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) '' *''The Sword in the Stone (1963) '' *''Beauty and the Beast (1991) '' *''The Black Cauldron (1985) '' *''The Powerpuff Girls (1998) '' *''Wreck-It-Ralph (2012) '' '' Voices: '' *''Sterling Holloway '' *''Verna Felton '' *''Edward Brophy '' *''Herman Bing '' *''Cliff Edwards '' *''Jim Carmichael '' *''James Baskett '' *''Nick Stewart '' *''Hall Johnson Choir '' *''Noreen Gammill '' *''Dorothy Scott '' *''Sarah Selby '' *''The King's Men '' *''Harold Manley '' *''Malcolm Hutton '' *''Tony Neil '' *''Chuck Stubbs '' *''Betty Noyes '' *''Margaret Wright '' *''Billy Sheets '' *''Billy Bletcher '' *''Eddie Holden '' *''John McLeish '' *''Billy Whitaker '' *''Monica Evans '' *''Richard Bakalyan '' *''Kathryn Beaumont '' *''Dickie Jones '' *''Carole Shelley '' *''José Oliveira '' *''Junius Matthews '' *''Paul Winchell '' *''Roddy Maude-Roxby '' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''Nikkdisneylover8390'' *''MichaelSar12isBack'' *''TheBeckster1000'' ''Dedicated To: *Walt Disney '' *''Edward Brophy '' *''Verna Felton '' *''Cliff Edwards'' '' Music Used: '' *''"Can you feel the love tonight" Proformed by: Elton John' Directed by: ' *Stephen Druschke '' Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof